


With no space left between us

by WarriorQueen_94



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: How you say 'I love you'





	

Bea groans audibly as she leans against the door to the house she shares with Allie, it had been a long and awful day and all Bea had wanted to do was curl up in bed with her girlfriend and forget that there was a world outside of their home. Pushing herself off of the door Bea heads towards the kitchen where she can hear Allie sing softly to herself, a smile now plastered on her face, the two of them had been living together for almost three years and Bea still found herself completely and utterly in love with the younger woman.

Wrapping her arms around Allie as soon as she's close she can't help but melt into the warmth that radiates from her girlfriend, Bea had never understood why some people had found their homes in others until Allie had came crashing into her life. Now she understood 100%. Trailing kisses up Allies neck she basks in the shiver that runs down Allies spine, sometimes she's still amazed by the affect she has on her girlfriend even with the simplest of touches.

"Whatcha cooking babe?" Bea mumbles into the soft skin below Allies ear, this was her favourite place to be, her strong arms keeping Allie close and her lips nuzzling into soft skin she had spent the whole day missing.

"Chicken curry and it's almost ready if you wanna get changed first." Allie turns towards Bea and places a soft almost fleeting kiss to Beas waiting lips before pushing Bea lightly out of the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Bea is sprawled across their giant sofa with her arm thrown over her eyes, she had needed a couple of minutes to relax from her horrible day and just as she was about to get up and find Allie she feels a comfortable weight fall across her body and soft kisses raining her neck.

"What's up babe? Bad day?" Allie whispers in between the kisses she's successfully distracting Bea with.

"Just had some really terrible clients today, one had even asked if I was actually a trained hairdresser." Bea can't help but chuckle as she remembers the woman's face pale when Bea had told her that she owned the salon. "Can't please everyone you know and after that all I kept thinking about was how much I just wanted to come home to you and curl up on the sofa."

Bea lifts the arm from her face and is rewarded with brilliant blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

"You're such a sap" Allie laughs before leaning forward to pepper soft kisses all over Beas face. "I love you." Allie mumbles as her lips graze over Beas.

Beas hand grasps the back of Allies neck to pull her in for a deeper kiss as her other hand draws lazy circles on Allies back.

"I love you too babe." Bea replies once she pulls away when she starts to feel too lightheaded.

"Good, now let's eat 'cause I don't know about you but I'm starving." And just like that Allie flings herself off the sofa and rushes towards their kitchen.

Yep, completely and utterly in love with that woman.


End file.
